murrainfandomcom-20200214-history
Raul Hyde
Raul Hyde is the main antagonist of Murrain. He is employed as the director and head research scientist at Sanctuary. Background Raul is the 7th of 14 children born to Richard Hyde. He grew up in an abusive, high-class, misogynistic household under the cruel hand of his father. A child prodigy, Raul completed school ahead of schedule, and at 19 was asked by his father to conjure a cure for the man-made plague he was creating. He protested until his father threatened the lives of Raul's siblings, forcing him into the role of curer. At 19, the first strain of the plague. A-1, nearly killed Raul while he worked toward the cure. During this time, Raul also enlisted in the military and under the influence of his father, advanced ranks quickly. At present, he holds the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. Raul befriended Cassandra O'Flaherty in Ireland and sought out her help to develop a cure that would destroy A at it's source and stop it's various strains. However, during the time that she and Raul worked on '''B, '''Cassandra grew suspicious of Raul's extensive A knowledge and refused to hand over her work, even on her deathbed as A was killing both her and her young son. Raul, mourning the loss of his friend, moved on to comfort her grieving fiancée, Anna Maier. The friendly relationship that the two had developed quickly turned to a sexual one, and then escalated to that of enemies. Anna filed suit again Raul for assault, but the charges were eventually dropped due to his family influences. With funding from the Government, and orders from his father, Raul was enlisted to help establish research facilities across the country similar to those being developed around the world in order to work toward a cure that could eradicate A. Plot Appearance Raul is a tall man with a strong build. His hair is a sand-coloured blonde and his eyes are a bright green. He is typically considered a ruggedly good looking man with a square, defined jaw and a slightly crooked nose (from having it broken on numerous occasions). Personality Raul's personality really depends on who he's interacting with. Before Sanctuary, he was a friendly and compassionate person, though he suffered with his own guilt and grief about the secrets he harbored for his father. However, his compassion eventually dwindles and he becomes a much more guarded and violent - a range of Raul that Anna plays witness to in Ireland. Generally, he's a cold, malicious, seemingly sadistic man to those below him in Sanctuary. He's confrontational and goes out of his way to force people to do as he pleases; he uses physical and emotional violence to get his way. However, when under the sharp eyes of those above him, Raul is much more submissive and does as he's told - rarely defending himself from the wrath of Rachel Darcy or Richard Hyde, both of whom he answers to. In reality, Hyde is depressed and even suicidal at times, though he keeps up his violent facade in order to protect his siblings and mother. After marrying Tess and having Lizzie, it is revealed that Raul enjoys his intimate home life and is quite friendly, supportive, and loving of Tess (though he holds no romantic feelings for her) and that he is a loving, attentive father who enjoys spending time with his daughter and busies himself with work and music -- not at all like the man from Sanctuary. After Lizzie's kidnapping, Raul is forced back into his role of a sadistic, malicious bastard to recruit the help of Inigo and Anna, and eventually Edwin, in an attempt to rescue is daughter and spare Esme. From there, he struggles between being kind to Anna and Inigo, and reverting back to his default authoritarian persona. Relationships Inigo Maier In Sanctuary, Hyde respected Inigo and got on considerably well with him at first. However, as Inigo learned more about what transpired between he and Anna the friendly relationship between them crumbled, much to Hyde's chagrin. Still, Hyde pursued the physical and emotional abuse to keep his facade and keep Anna and Inigo, who had learned too much about A, in place and out of reach from his father. He tried to break up their relationship out of spite, and even jealously. Even so, Hyde tried to discreetly confide in Inigo that not everything was as it seemed and that he was doing what he had to to protect his family, and to a lesser extent, them. The situation in Sanctuary eventually escalated, and Raul ended up shooting Anna (though he attempted to miss her internal organs, she moved suddenly and was injured much more severely than he intended) and stabbed Inigo as he tried to protect the injured Anna. Fast forward, Raul all but begs Inigo and Anna for help to get his daughter back from his father. He reveals the truth about what happened in the past to Inigo, and is easily able to deduce Inigo's depression, comparing it to his own. They form a shaky bond, and Hyde agrees not to reveal to Anna what Inigo has confided in him, though he advises Inigo to tell her sooner rather than later. Anna Maier Richard Hyde Edwin Pieuvre Tess Hyde Trivia * Raul is a talented pianist and a decent singer. * Raul and Miguel are very similar physical appearance, so much so that they are often mistaken for identical twins when together, despite Miguel's being 9 months older. However, Miguel's eyes, hair, and skin are darker than Raul's. * Raul's favourite drink is lemonade. * His favourite food is pork fried rice. Category:Pro-cure Category:Pro-plague Category:Characters